


fall for you

by rosebunnyflower00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, barely, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebunnyflower00/pseuds/rosebunnyflower00
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir find a way to communicate when they aren't wearing their masks.(im bad at summaries im sorry)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chat Noir/Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> They are a little older in this, Adrien is 16 and Marinette is almost 16, but it's set a little after miracle queen. They both still got their miraculous at 13, it's just instead of the miracle queen episode happening when they're 14, it happens when they're 15/16. Again, i'm sorry the chapters are so short

“Do you ever wonder who I am?”

Ladybug turned to Chat, a disapproving look on her face. 

“Chat, you know we can’t reveal ourselves, it’s too dangerous,” she sighed. 

“I know, I know...I just wish we could hang out without a mask separating us,” Chat said, looking down and frowning slightly. He wasn’t the only one. Ladybug had always felt like Chat was one of her best friends, but they didn’t really _know_ each other. Sure, they conversed about their basic interests from time to time, such as favorite colors and foods, but they’d never been able to just talk without the fear of revealing something. They didn’t even know each other’s age, although Ladybug assumed he wasn’t yet an adult because his powers weren't fully developed. In all honesty, Ladybug was almost desperate to know who her partner was, what his life was like, but she knew it wasn’t safe. Now that she was the guardian, she has to be more responsible, and Master Fu had always said it was best that they didn’t know each other’s identities. She let out a breath, feeling slightly frustrated that she had to repeatedly disappoint Chat. 

“Me too kitty,” Ladybug finally mumbled. 

“It’s okay m’lady, I understand. At least I get to see you everyday, right?” Chat said, smiling reassuringly. Ladybug nodded gently as Chat put an arm around her shoulders. She gazed at the beautiful view of the city in front of her, feeling lucky to be able to see it everyday. 

Lately, Hawk Moth had seemed to be sending out twice as many akumas as before. Perhaps he was trying to take advantage of Master Fu being gone, but no one could know for sure. Marinette didn’t think she had ever been busier than she had been these past weeks. Between all the orders she’d recently been getting, helping her parents with the bakery, school, and being Ladybug, she was exhausted, and she was sure Chat was as well. Moments like these, relaxing on the roofs of random buildings with her partner, were always the best parts of her days. 

Ladybug shivered as it got chillier, the skies slowly darkening and the moon becoming visible. 

“It’s getting late, shall we go home?” Chat asked, standing up and offering her a hand. Ladybug nodded lightly, taking his hand and pulling herself up. She pulled out her yo-yo, tossing it. 

“See you soon kitty,” she murmured before swinging off. Chat Noir stared after her fondly for a few seconds before jumping away as well.


End file.
